Riding crops are a type of whip that are typically used by horse riders, trainers and others to control and encourage a horse to act, run or gallop in a certain manner such as during a horse race or other equestrian event. A riding crop typically has an elongated, slender shaft that can be held at one end by the rider and terminates with a popper disposed at the other end that is intended to make contact with the horse. A rider straddling a horse's back can accelerate the riding crop by flicking their wrist so that the popper contacts the horse's rump, side or hindquarters. As will be appreciated by those of skill in the art, the horse typically responds to contact with the riding crop by changing or maintaining direction or speed in a manner intended by the rider.
If striking the horse with the riding crop is done incorrectly or excessively, that action may be considered abusive or cruel and may harm the horse. Therefore, the popper is typically designed to reduce or minimize the amount of pain and injury inflicted upon the horse. For example, a common type of popper is made from a rectangular strap or loop of leather or similar material that is folded over on itself and extends axially from the distal end of the shaft of the riding crop. The folded-over strap provides a relatively wide, flat and highly flexible surface that actually makes contact and thereby distributes the striking force over a larger area and allows the popper to bend or flex against the horse upon impact so as to reduce the perceived impact felt by the horse and hopefully reduce trauma and the chance of breaking skin. However, the riding crop may unintentionally rotate or twist in the rider's hand so that the popper does not contact the horse squarely along the flat surface but rather along an edge of the folded-over strap. Additionally, even when used correctly, a flexible leather strap may still harm or injure the horse. Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved and more humane riding crop.